Beautiful People
by OneSolution
Summary: More attractive people were often meaner than others. Though Natsu had an idea why, it was still quite an enigma to his eight year old mind. AU. NaLu. Oneshot.


Natsu Dragneel had notice something particularly interesting. Being eight years old, there were not a lot of things that were interesting to his young mind. Most of the things that cloud his mind at this age were toys, games, school, and most of all, candy. But this, was of a different variety. It wasn't about the fact that they were pleasing to look at, but rather, how most of them behaved that interested him.

One day, when he was walking to school, he noticed two people arguing on the side walk. The man seemed to be pleading with the beautiful woman. He wasn't particularly attractive, but from what Natsu could tell, he seemed to be very kind hearted.

"Please, will you just give me a chance?" Asked the man. In his hand he held chocolates and roses.

"Tch, no thanks, ugly." The woman replied coldly, glancing at her watch. "You're wasting my time."

"We've known each other for years! Why won't you just give me a chance to impress you?!"

The woman snorted.

"Really? Look in the mirror lately?" The woman said. "I'm way out of your league, so ask someone else!"

With that, she stormed off, leaving the man to his grief.

It wasn't anything that weird. People get rejected all the time, but why was that woman so mean? She was very attractive and he wasn't. Was there a connection? Still, Natsu though no more of it, but similar incidents made this a subject of interest.

He realized, before, that this was something to think about. Whenever he would approach a store, or a restaurant, or any building, he realized that people would naturally hold open doors for others. It was the customary norm of society. So why did more attractive and beautiful people get the luxury of others holding open their doors, but they never seemed to return the favor?

Again, Natsu thought it must have just been his imagination. So he pushed the thought out of his head. But still, he later realized that the subject would keep bothering him where ever he went. Even in the comfort of his own home.

While watching television, most shows would show beautiful people as role models, while less attractive people are the more evil ones in movies and television shows. Was physical appearance more important to society than actual people? From his experience, most beautiful people were more ignorant and downright insensitive. Some even mocked others who were not born to look as good as them.

Even in school, beauty was valued as much as knowledge despite what the teachers say. In the playground, this definitely showed.

Natsu sat on the swings, as he watched the other kids. He wasn't lonely, he had plenty of friends, but something was happening, and he decided to listen in on the discussion.

"Okay guys! Let's split into teams!" A boy shouted. "I'll be the first team captain!"

"And I'll be the other captain!" Another boy said.

As they took turns choosing their players, Natsu noticed something. The kids who were getting chosen first were usually the ones who were more physically built. So the more heavier looking people were being chosen last.

Again, the more 'beautiful people' were being favored over less attractive people.

Then again, this is just a game. Being physically fit doesn't have anything to do with being beautiful. At least, that's what he thought.

Incidentally, Natsu would run into this dilemma at school once again. On Valentine's day. One this wonderful day, students in the class exchange cards to wish each other a 'Happy Valentine's day'. As expected, most of the boys gave the girls cards. However, some girls ended up with more cards because they were... more beautiful.

So, by then, Natsu had concluded that beautiful people were in fact, considered above regular people, and they even acted like it. This was unfair. How come only attractive people get more benefits than a regular person? Also, are most of their attitude stemming from confidence or arrogance?

He decided to ask someone who he knew was almost always correct.

* * *

Natsu sat in the car as his father drove to the super market. Just earlier, his mother had became ill and thus, she decided that he and his dad should go pick up the groceries.

Playing his video games, Natsu payed no mind to his surroundings, just focusing on getting the high score on his game.

Igneel drove around the parking lot looking for a parking space. To his relief, a parked car had started up and was pulling out. He drove over and waited to take its place.

As he waited, he noticed another car had decided to pull on up and waited for the parking space as well. No way. This was his, he was here first after all.

He honked once, but the other car honked back.

Natsu started to pay attention to what was happening. He saw that the other person in the car was a very attractive woman.

The car had finally backed up and left. Before Igneel could take its parking space, the woman drove in quickly, not giving him a chance to do so.

Furious, Igneel honked his car, but the woman just held up her middle finger as she got out of her car.

"Fucking bitch." Igneel murmured inaudibly.

"Dad?"

"Ahh! Um. Yes, son?" Igneel said, snapping out of his train of thought.

"Why was that pretty woman so mean to us?" Natsu asked.

"Like you said, she was pretty."

Just as he had suspected!

"I don't get it."

"Well, more beautiful people are... more mean than others." Igneel said, driving around for another parking space.

"Why?" Natsu asked. Though he had an idea of why, he still wanted to see what his father would say.

"Beautiful people are mean because they know they can get away with whatever they want just because they're beautiful." Igneel replied. "Like your mother for instance."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, just today, she made us go pick up groceries! Can you believe that?" Igneel said. "I get home, exhausted from work and she makes me do her job for her! That's because she is beautiful and she knows she can get away with it."

"Oh, now I get it." Natsu said, rubbing his chin.

"So the next time you see someone beautiful, make sure to show them that they're not all that!" Igneel grinned.

Natsu grinned back at him enthusiastically.

"Right!"

* * *

Natsu stood by his mother as he watched the waves crashing against the sand. They were on vacation and had decided to go to the beach. So many half-naked people, why is underwear not allowed, but bikinis are?

"So go find a parking space, Natsu and I will head out first." His mother said to his father.

"Whatever you say, Honey." Igneel said, as he drove off to find a place to park in the crowded beach.

As his father drove away, his mother turned towards him.

"Go first and play in the water, honey." His mother said. "I'll be at the snack bar for a bit. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, mom." Natsu grinned. With that, he ran towards the water, leaving his mother behind.

As he approached the water, the sand grew from warm to moist, than finally, he feet hit the cold water. Looking around, he realized... this place was crowded! This should have been expected, seeing as it was summer, his favorite season of the year.

So many people were sun bathing, flying kites, playing volleyball, swimming, and surfing. Some kids were also building sand castles. How fun!

Suddenly, he spotted someone. The most beautiful girl girl he had ever laid his eyes upon. She was about his age and she was, from what he could see, building a sand castle. Her luscious golden hair and smooth skin made her look like a goddess. Her smile warmed his heart completely. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Thus, she shall be the perfect victim.

* * *

Lucy sat near the water, building a sand castle. Her mother stood in the water up to her knees, holding a camera.

"Say cheese, sweetie!" Her mother said, pointing a camera towards her.

"Cheese!" Lucy grinned, holding up two fingers.

Layla snapped the photo and eagerly paused to see what it would look like. Meanwhile, Lucy continued to construct her castle when she saw a pair of feet walk up to her.

Looking up, she saw a boy about her age with pink hair staring blankly back at her. She smiled up at him.

"Hi! Wanna help me build my castle?" Lucy asked.

Almost instantly, he jerked his foot back and kicked down her castle, completely destroying the building that Lucy worked so hard on.

"Haha! Take that!" Natsu said, grinning madly as he ran off.

Lucy was left stunned and dumfounded by what had just happened. She looked over at the pile of sand that was once her castle, then back at the retreating form of the pink-haired boy.

She felt her mother walk up to her, having seen the whole event.

"Mom." Lucy said, still shocked. "What just happened?"

Her mother smiled and kneeled down next to her, patting her head.

"Don't worry sweetie." Her mom reassured her.

"That means he likes you!"

* * *

**A/N  
****Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
